Piko
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = yukitA (ユキタ) |officialjapname = ピコ |officialromajiname = Piko |aka = ちゅうとろP (ChuutoroP, producer) |birthday = 11|month = 03|&year = 1988|ref = His Wikipedia entry |status = Active |year = 2007-present |YTusername = pikoVEVO |NNDuserpageID = 809431 |mylistID1 = 4116804 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylistID2 = 35087275 |mylist2info = Producer |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co103792 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Sekihan, Nodoame, Purikuma}} Piko (ピコ) is an and professional singer, as well as the voice provider for the VOCALOID Utatane Piko. His earliest known involvement with music was as an amateur vocalist when he was a high school student, and with his mother's advice, Piko posted a VOCALOID song cover on Nico Nico Douga and the cover quickly became popular. Piko is a 'trap', or " ". Although he does have the capability to sing in both a male or female voice, his covers and official singles are typically sung in his natural, feminine timbre. He is capable of exerting a tremendous amount of strength in his covers, for example in his "Koi wa Sensou" , where he is practically screaming. Another example of his power is present in his "FIRST" cover. He is good friends with another trap singer, Sekihan, and the two are known for their comedic segments during duets together. On September 2009, he made his debut as an independent singer, leading to a contract with Ki/oon Records (read as "kyuun records"), a subsidiary company of Sony Music Entertainment Inc., in March 2010. He recently also began to produce VOCALOID originals under the name ChuutoroP (ちゅうとろP), which are placed under his second Mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.12.18) # "Melt" -English ver.- (2007.12.21) # "Konbini" 　(2008.01.24) # "Melt" -Male Band Edition- (2008.02.20) # "Uso no Uta" (The Liar's Song) (2008.02.29) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.03.04) # "Tsuki Uta" (Moon Song) (2008.03.21) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -English ver.- (2008.03.21) # "Doukoku no Ame / Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (Rain of Lamentation / The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2008.07.04) (Private) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.25) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Piko, Kogeinu and YU (2008.09.21) # "shiningray" (2008.10.07) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.03) # "Kono Koe ga Kikoemasuka?" feat. Piko, (Original with TEST and HYBRID SENSE) (2008.11.29) # "Dear" (2008.12.06) # "Gokurakuchou" (Bird of Paradise) feat. Piko and Purikuma (2008.12.08) # "Parantis Kumikyoku (full)" (2008.12.17) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.03) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.03.06) # "Hope / Despair" (2009.04.16) # "Don't Say Lazy" -Band Edition- feat. Piko and Sekihan (2009.06.18) # "magnet" feat. Piko and Sekihan (2009.08.08) # "Dragon Soul" (2009.08.19) # "Tengaku" (2009.10.12) # "Kimiboshi" (2009.11.05) # "Desire"" (2009.11.21) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "magnet" feat. HYBRID SENSE, TEST and Piko (guest appearance) (2009.12.17) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Piko, Purikuma and Pokota (2009.12.24) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.01.29) # "Monochro Act" (2010.02.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Piko and Sekihan (2010.03.26) # "ACUTE" feat. Piko and Sekihan (2010.08.28) # "DANCEFLOOR" (2011.10.07) # "Ai Sensor" (2011.12.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.10.18) # "DarkerHalloweenYumYummyGillia" (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.18) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Piko and Sekihan (2013.06.27) # "Zola Miku★Eccentric Future Night" feat. Piko, Kettaro and Shousei (2013.08.17) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.21) # "FIRST" (2013.11.29) # "Replicant" (2013.12.21) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.31) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouji" (2014.02.03) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (2014.03.29) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.04) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track2composer = Noboru↑ |track2arranger = samfree |track3title = Stardust |track3lyricist = Piko |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = samfree |track4title = Wasurenagusa |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Stardust |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Setsuna Trip |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Uta Catastrophe |track6info = (Song Catastrophe) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa |track7info = (The Snow White Princess is...) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Noboru↑ |track7arranger = |track8title = Kotoba Meteor |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Ama no Jaku |track9info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 164 |track9arranger = |track10title = Invisible |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He was born in Hyogo Prefecture. * Piko's logo is ﾋﾟωﾟｺ, which is also the face for his small, white, mouse-like mascot, affectionately known as "Pikochu" by himself and fans alike. Sekihan also has a similar mascot named "Nyaahan". * His artist name, Piko, is the namesake of a pet dog he has. * Officially, according to his blog, the English spelling for his name is PIKO. * He hates seaweed. * Piko was given a tomato plant which he named "Akemi" * Piko's mother is the one who encouraged him to upload covers onto Nico Nico Douga, and allegedly accepted his decision to go into music professionally much more quickly than his father. In tribute to her, he copies her hairstyle. * He made cooking videos in year 2008 and 2009 to celebrate Jegyll's birthday, Sekihan's debut as utaite and Christmas. * He got celebration videos from other utaite in year 2008, 2009 and 2010 to celebrate his debut as utaite. External Links * Twitter * Facebook page * Website * Online shop * Blog